The Girl That Wasn't There
by Pass Me That Quill
Summary: What if the Harry Potter story we all know and love, wasn't how it really happened? What if 'The Boy Who Lived', only did so, because of the sacrifice 'The Girl That Wasn't There', made? This is her story, and a lesson as to why Witches and Wizards really shouldn't mess with time; Hogwarts in the 1940's really was a dangerous place, after all.


****This is just a little something I've been thinking about. The concept intrigued me, and I like messing about with story lines, and characters. Let me know if this little window interests you. I'm playing around with a few ideas at the moment, and I don't know which one to invest in. Never the less, enjoy.****

 **The Girl That Wasn't There**

Cassandra stood there in the clearing, her body aching, dying, and yet her mind was alive with a fevered frenzy. To her right stood Lord Voldemort, his features smooth, his stance unwavering, and yet she detected a hint of surprise on his snake-like profile.

She couldn't blame him, she supposed, she had just dropped rather hazardously out of nowhere. It didn't matter though, he was frozen now, they all were, all accept her and Harry, safe and secure in their very own time bubble. When it ended, there would be only light, and that is all the precious little Dark Lord would ever remember seeing, an unexplainable light.

Cassandra fought a triumphant smile, and turned her attention to her left where a boy of almost eighteen stood, his body beaten, his glasses askew, he'd been taking part in The Battle of Hogwarts, though currently the cease fire was in effect. Her heart stammered in her chest, and Cassandra knew she didn't have much time.

"Harry." She smiled despite herself. She was dying, and yet seeing him there alive, it almost made her forget. "Harry." She said again, her voice breaking longingly.

The last time she had seeing those warm emerald eyes, they had been cold and empty as he lay vanquished upon the dirt beaten ground. It had been long ago that that vision had claimed her, had set into motion such dangerous and uncertain events, and yet it had never stopped haunting her dreams. Cassandra's destiny had been sealed the moment she'd seen it.

Harry frowned at her, his wand impotent at his side, as he took in the fact that time had stopped. "Um... what is this? Who are you?"

She laughed. She laughed harder than she'd laughed in a long time. It had worked. It had actually worked. Everything she'd sacrificed, everything she'd done, it hadn't been for nothing.

"A friend." She replied cryptically, her laughter fading as she closed some of the distance between them.

Harry's wand hand never moved, and behind his gaze Cassandra noted a flicker of recognition, though she knew he wouldn't be able to explain how. It would be something similar to Deja Vu, he'd think he had it one minute, and then, nothing.

"My friend?" He repeated, clearly unsure. He looked around him, troubled by the frozen stances of his enemies, and a bridled Hagrid. "What's happening?"

"We haven't got long." She murmured, realising how true it was as her chest gave another sickening shudder. She took a deep breath. "I did something, Harry, something that can not be undone. I did it so you could win this, because you must, you _must_ win this, Harry."

"But... I'm about to die."

She nodded. "Yes. But hopefully not for too long."

His frown deepened, and she grinned, her chest stuttering into silence, as she finally breathed her last breath. "You'll see. Be brave."

And finally she kissed him, a kiss that belonged to two hearts who would never see the end of their story. A kiss that said nothing more, nor less, than the sweetest, and finalists of goodbyes.

And then she was gone, and there was a brief moment that Harry had a vague recollection that there had been someone with him in the clearing, someone that had been stood there protectively at his side, as he forced himself to do the inevitable.

Lord Voldemort raised his wand, time restarted, and as it did, Cassandra Ariana Dumbledore, the witch who dared to play with time, ceased to exist.

 **R &R!**

 **Please let me know how you feel about this. If you're interested in the concept, how my writing style is. Feedback, is always really appreciated.**

 **Thank you :)**


End file.
